Solo ámame
by Shana-Ai
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos personas que se encontraron sin querer y sin saber el largo camino que tendrían que hacer antes de estar juntos. "Solo ámame" Porque todos necesitamos dudar antes de encontrar el camino correcto. Espero les agrade tanto como a mi me gusto escribir esta historia.


_**El día que me quieras…**_

Yo era una persona que podía vivir en su mundo egoísta donde no importaba nada más que mis deseos y caprichos, era un cerdo arrogante… pero era un cerdo arrogante que estaba completamente feliz porque nada me podía lastimar hasta que apareciste tú.

Odiaba tu fachada de chica buena y perfecta, detestaba el simple sonido de tu voz pero sobre todo detestaba que fueras feliz.

Yo estaba en paz en mi vida llena de excesos y placeres, si quería dormir con alguien solo tenía que sonreír, decir un par de trilladas palabras y cualquier chica estaría entre mis sabanas dispuesta a cumplir todos mis caprichos y entonces apareces con tu novio perfecto y tienes una perfecta relación.

Una relación que yo jure jamás tener, eres la chica comprensiva aquella mujer que toma la mano de su hombre amado y decide caminar a su lado sin importarle un carajo, sin querer cambiarlo y solo lo aceptas aun cuando el maldito bastardo no te merezca.

Y una noche te veo llorando cerca de aquel deprimente café que está enfrente del ministerio, tienes tu cabello enmarañado cubriéndote el rostro mientras sollozas, te vez patética pero demonios eres la chica más hermosa que había visto o al menos eso pensé y quizás lo hice porque estaba terriblemente ebrio.

-Granger- no sé por qué demonios te hable pero en cuanto tus hinchados y vidriosos ojos se fijan en los míos solo puedo abrir mi boca para decir una estupidez- Creo que ambos necesitamos un par de copas- levanto la mano y llamo al cantinero, mientras llega con ese par de botellas te veo de nuevo sollozar y aquella noche descubro que no eres perfecta y que aquel imbécil tampoco es "el señor maravilla". Te veo solo como una mujer que le han roto el corazón, entonces cuando tomas directo de la botella y bajas el contenido de una manera sorprendentemente rápida descubro que eres una buena compañera para beber.

-No eres tan tonto después de todo- tu voz suena de forma pausada como si te faltara el aliento- Al menos cuando no estás abriendo tu boca para decir una idiotez- tu comentario en lugar de enfurecerme me provoca reír sin parar al igual que cuando vomitas al poco tiempo de decir esa frase sarcástica. A duras penas logro sostener tu cabello mientras tú gimes que te deje en paz que eres una mujer autosuficiente, vaya autosuficiente un carajo.

-Aquí vivo, ya puedes marcharte- pero no me muevo y hasta el día de hoy no sé por qué no reaccione- Esto no es un hotel y aun cuando pagaste las bebidas te quedaras en la calle.

-Ya cállate Granger y solo entra ¿quieres?-buscas las llaves y de verdad que luces patética luchando con aquel horrible bolso que esta tan pasado de moda- Tengo mi departamento no necesito caridad.

-Lo sé, pero creo que si necesitas compañía- no sé cómo responderte y solo veo como entras cerrando la puerta detrás de ti.

Pasan los días y luces igual que siempre, llena de trabajo y estrés… esa es la Granger que conozco y detesto no aquella torpe y simpática mujer con quien me embriague, pero como es tu costumbre llegas a joder las cosas.

Durante una aburrida comida del ministerio me entero que eres amiga de Pansy y tengo que platicar contigo, luces aburrida… ambos estamos aburridos así que cuando tengo una oportunidad te propongo ir por una cerveza, pensaba que me mandarías al carajo pero solo respondes con un simple "claro" y de la nada estamos en un bar tomando y bromeando como si fuéramos unos viejos camaradas.

Esa noche no se va ninguna mujer a mi departamento poco tiempo después se vuelve un ritual que cada vez que salga contigo no llevo a nadie a pasar la noche conmigo, con el paso de los meses pasamos de ser compañeros de bebida a ser amigos y de los buenos.

Tienes un lugar muy similar al de Pansy solo que con ella se basa en costumbre y tú eres esa chispa que aligera los días y le da un sabor diferente a las cosas.

Poco a poco tenemos amigos en común e incluso me presentas chicas "serias" y tomas ese papel de casamentera que te va fatal. Pero no me doy cuenta que ahora formas parte de mi vida y rutinas, que ya no pienso en mi. Eres un dolor de cabeza pero sin ese dolor me gana el aburrimiento y es por ello que cuando me comentas alegremente que te mudaras a Francia por órdenes del ministerio simplemente salgo furioso y decido no contestar ni tus cartas o llamadas, quiero castigarte por ser tan egoísta.

_**Yo te recuerdo en cada día que me amanece…**_

Eres feliz me comenta Pansy mientras la acompaño por su vestido de novia, se que tienes un puesto importante, tu carrera avanza a pasos agigantados y yo solo quiero que te despidan para que regreses.

Cuando me dejas de enviar cartas porque al fin te hartaste de mis inmaduras acciones salgo a embriagarme y me llevo a una mujer a mi departamento, esa noche no satisfago mis deseos solo descargo mi frustración en esa chica y cuando amanece me doy cuenta que no me acosté con una rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso si no que yace a mi lado una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado. Por una semana me pongo furioso y decido que solo me acostare con rubias huecas.

Durante la cena de ensayo inconscientemente te busco entre los invitados pero nunca llegas y de nuevo me emborracho y no… no es por ti, es solo que me siento solo.

Una semana antes de la boda Blaise bromea sobre el ultimo chisme que circula en el mundo mágico y vaya contradicción eres tú.

-Granger está saliendo con un alto funcionario del ministerio francés un tipo llamado Jean Philip e incluso se habla de una boda- yo no digo nada solo miro pasar a las personas afuera del restaurante donde estamos- ¿Quién lo diría? Creo que se casara antes que Potter.

Y como mala nueva costumbre me embriago esa noche solo que a nadie me llevo conmigo, me siento vacio y deprimido por lo que arraso con todo el licor que encuentro en mi departamento y por un segundo me venció esa parte masoquista que está dentro de mi así que como un autentico imbécil busco tus cartas y marco el numero que me escribiste hace ya tanto meses, se escucha como entra la llamada y cuando al fin contestan…

-Hola- es la voz de un hombre - ¿Hola?- me siento patético y cuelgo, creo que jodi las cosas y por ello pierdo el conocimiento después de dos botellas de buen coñac.

_**Yo te recuerdo porque nunca te olvidé...**_

En la boda de Pansy no apareces y me alegro un poco porque me evitaste la tortura de parecer indiferente y frio… al menos eso parecía hasta que entraste con un simple pero elegante vestido azul, has bajado un par de kilos además de que tu cabello ahora es un poco más corto y esos aretes de perlas te hacen ver sofisticada

¿A dónde carajos se fue la Granger que conocía? ¿Dónde quedo la odiosa y acomplejada chica que era mi amiga?

-Draco- rayos Theo me saluda y obliga a dirigirme donde estas- Mira quien regreso.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio porque ni creas que voy a disculparme o dar el primer paso, al carajo soy orgulloso y no importa si yo jodi esta amistad.

-Vamos inmaduros- Theo quiere que hagamos las paces pero… ¿realmente se podrá? – Esto lo esperaba de Draco pero ¿tu Hermione? Vamos, me has decepcionado.

Te ruborizas y joder solo con ver tus delicados labios que traen ese sutil labial color rosa sé que me muero por besarte.

-Lo siento Theo pero es imposible que yo pueda entablar una conversación con este "señor"- diablos, realmente estas furiosa y definitivamente es mi culpa.

-Perdona- ¿Qué carajos? ¿Yo dije eso?

Me miras sorprendida, bueno yo estoy sorprendido incluso más que tu… mi ego y deseo de supervivencia salieron por la misma puerta donde tu entraste.

-No me mires así Theo- sigues enojada- Me niego a dialogar con Malfoy y si me disculpan tengo que ir a felicitar a los novios- pasas por mi lado y de nuevo mi ignoras, vaya que duele tu indiferencia.

Durante toda la noche te veo feliz al lado de tus amistades, bailas durante gran parte de la velada y el resto solo charlas con todo mundo bueno con todos menos conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con el único objetivo de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros dos y por primera vez le pido un consejo a mi madre, al parecer le resulto divertido y dulce que una mujer me traiga deslumbrado por lo que decide darme una pequeña ayuda.

-Mándale flores- la miro entre divertido y asustado- A las mujeres nos gustan las flores- ¿Narcisa Malfoy dijo eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer y donde estaba mi madre?- Regálale algo que le encante o mejor aun invítala a cenar y por lo que más quieras no seas prepotente o arrogante.

Y como idiota te mando flores y mira que no son un par de rosas, no… los Malfoy si nos caracterizamos por algo es por ser esplendidos e increíblemente perseverantes, te mando siete docenas de rosas blancas todos los días y claro siempre acompañadas por una nota invitándote a cenar, a la cuarta semana me llamas y no sé si es porque me perdonaste o estas harta de las flores pero no me importa.

La noche cuando cenamos a duras penas me hablas por lo que siguiendo los sabios consejos de mi madre te regalo aquel libro que has buscado por meses pero no rompes la envoltura del obsequio y ya para cuando están por servir el postre ya estamos discutiendo y en uno de mis habituales arranques de furia te grito que eres una egoísta por dejar a tus amigos y que te odio.

-Pues te tengo noticias Malfoy, también te odio imbécil- todos en el restaurant nos miran por la escena que estamos armando.

-Al menos yo no tengo que estar mendigando atención para que una mujer me voltee a ver, lo que tienes de lista lo tienes de impertinente y mandona… no se qué clase de hombre se fijaría en ti, con razón Weasley te dejo- solo siento como me duele la mejilla y agua fresa que cae directo a mi rostro.

-Púdrete- sales corriendo y yo me quedo en medio del local aun en shock solo para darme cuenta minutos más tarde que eh cometido una tontería, pago la cuenta e intento encontrarte pero ya te marchaste por lo que voy a tu departamento pero no me quieres abrir.

Esa noche término llegando a casa de mis padres y mi madre me mira con demasiada compasión, no me dice nada y solo subo a mi habitación a dormir e intentar pensar que voy hacer para arreglar las cosas.

Intento disculparme por semanas pero no me quieres ver ni en pintura y todos nuestros amigos están furiosos conmigo.

-No puedes ser más estúpido- se que dicen la verdad y como no se disculparme te envió flores, chocolates y en mi último recurso una hermosa y costosa pieza de joyería que educadamente me devuelves con una no tan educada nota.

"Vete al carajo y deja de estarme jodiendo mi vida"

Un par de días después me entero que regresaste a Francia y este momento por tiempo indefinido.

Empiezo a salir e intentar recuperar mi vida pero aun estas instalada en mi mente y no importa con cuantas mujeres me acueste o cuanto beba simpelmente no puedo olvidarte.

Pasan más de cinco meses y regresas a Londres, como esta culpa me carcome voy por ti al aeropuerto por que al parecer te gusta viajar al modo muggle.

-No tú- aun no me perdonas y de nuevo hago regalos ostentosos, otros simplemente simbólicos pero nada, eres un hueso duro de roer.

Y no es hasta que me entero por Pansy que te comprometiste con ese francés de cuarta que me embriago y voy a buscarte a tu departamento.

-Hermione- estoy completamente borracho gritando tu nombre a fuera de tu departamento – Soy yo por lo que más quieras ábreme- la lluvia cae de forma incesante y como buena mujer que eres sales con un paraguas y traes esa pijama tan mata pasiones.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te vas a morir de frio o al menos pescaras un buen refriado- me dejas entrar a tu hogar y me encanta ese pequeño pero acogedor departamento que está lleno de libros, en perfecto orden y tiene ese único aroma a té y miel.

Me obligas a meterme a bañar y dejas un cambio de ropa limpia, mientras preparas un café cargado y llamas a Pansy yo observo lo que me rodea y todas esas fotos, por un instante me doy cuenta que no tengo ninguna foto tuya.

-Vamos bébelo- no discuto contigo y lo tomo todo- Pansy vendrá por ti- no digo nada pero algo me atrae a ti, estas a unos pasos de mi y mientras recoges un par de libros que están esparcidos por la sala me armo de valor y me aproximo a ti, cuando al fin levantas la vista solo estamos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y me decido a dar ese gran paso, tomo tu rostro y te beso lentamente.

_**Contigo hace falta pasión...**_

El sabor de tu boca me enloquece y te pego más a mi cuerpo al principio creo que no me correspondes pero en un punto te dejas llevar por las sensaciones y me abrazas como si nada importara, ahora sé que es lo que quiero y eres tú, no quiero soltarte, no quiero dejar de besarte y definitivamente no te quiero lejos de mi vida.

Suena el timbre, es Pansy y no quiero que esto termine- Déjame ir- ¿es una súplica, orden o qué?

-No puedo, no quiero- cuando estas por protestar te vuelvo a besar, necesito convencerte de que esto es lo correcto.

-Draco- ese gemido manda mi cordura al carajo, bajo mis manos hasta tu trasero y te levanto del suelo- No puedo.

-Es mentira- te pego a la pared y te beso ahora con pasión y ansias, siento que actuó como un adolescente lleno de hormonas- Es mentira y lo sabes- beso tu cuello y gimes un poco más alto que antes, tus manos toman mi cabello y haces que deje de besarte; tienes esa mirada que solo me muestra tu confusión y miedo.

-Nos lastimaremos.

-Lastímame entonces- el timbre sueña por milésima vez- Hazlo, quiero que me lastimes.

Me alejas y caminas hasta la puerta solo para salir, ¿Qué sucede? De verdad te importa tan poco que me rebaje a mendigarte una migaja de atención y estoy furioso hasta que se abre la puerta y entras tranquilamente.

-Era Pansy- rayos me había olvidado de ella- Le dije que te habías marchado- aceptaste mi loca oferta y no puedo reprimirme más, corro hasta donde estas y te levanto del piso, me rodeas con tus piernas y nos vamos a tu dormitorio.

-Draco- gimes mientras te beso el cuello, me tomas del cabello y miras detenidamente mis ojos en búsqueda de algo- No lo jodas.

Me besas desesperada y caemos a la cama solo es cuestión de segundos para que desaparezca la ropa y entre besos y gemidos quedas desnuda debajo de mí, me quito mi última prenda.

-Vamos- te quedas a mi merced, durante meses había soñado con este momento pero la realidad es mucho mejor, con cuidado me acomodo y entro lentamente en ti.

-Draco- gimes quedamente y colocas tus manos en mi espalda- Draco- me muevo lentamente disfrutando cada sensación- Draco- besas mi pecho y empiezo a moverme más rápido, más profundo.

-Hermione- tus gemidos se vuelven más sonoros, nuestros cuerpos sudan y observo tu dulce rostro- Merlín- elevas tus caderas y todo es tan jodidamente perfecto- No- como puedo hago que quedemos sentados en la cama y ambos nos movemos buscando llegar al clímax.

-Oh Draco, oh mi dios- clavas tus uñas en mi espalda y yo incremente mi ritmo, el cuarto se inunda de gemidos de placer y respiraciones entre cortadas- Yo quiero… yo necesito…

-Dímelo y lo tendrás, tendrás lo que quieras- todo es tan poderoso, jamás en mi vida había sentido todo esto, no es solo placer y lujuria hay algo más.

- Yo…- apoyas tu rostro en mi hombro mientras pones tus manos sobre la cama y doblas ligeramente tu espalda- Oh no pares- tomo tu rostro y lo beso, te convulsionas ligeramente y te abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello- Oh dios, oh dios- gritas llena de placer y no puedo más, todo esto es demasiado, solos incremento mis movimientos y llego al clímax.

-Joder, joder- caemos rendidos en la cama, te abrazo y beso dulcemente. Ya no necesito nada más que esto, no quiero a nadie más en mi cama solo a ti.

-No puedo creerlo- susurras entre avergonzada y divertida, con mi mano acaricio tu espalda y la beso para colocarme encima de ti- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Disculparme- esa noche hacemos el amor tres veces más, porque contigo no tengo sexo yo te hago el amor y es lo más placentero que eh hecho.

Al despertarme me llega el ahora del café, con lentitud me pongo mis calzoncillos y camino hasta la cocina para encontrarte alimentando a tu raro y regordete gato.

-Buenos días- dices con notable calma, tienes el cabello amarado en una coleta y traes esa odiosa pijama.

-Buen día- camino hasta donde estas y te abrazo, mis manos bajan hasta tus piernas y empiezo a subir ese anticuado camisón- Buen día.

-Draco tengo que ir al supermercado, debemos desayunar.

-¿Qué crees que esto haciendo?- te subo al desayunador y meto mis manos en tus muslos, tiemblas y gimes- Quiero desayunar- no me dejas que siga hablando y me besas llena de deseo, yo hago una de mis cosas favoritas… desnudarte y en cuanto me dio cuenta ya estoy dentro de ti haciéndote el amor lentamente.

-Oh- me abrazas y yo te beso- Oh no te detengas- de nuevo quiero hacerte mía y lo hago, entre suspiros gemidos y palabras sin sentido digo las palabras que jamás nadie había escuchado antes- Te quiero- no me dejas continuar y solo me besas.

Semanas después de todo eso ignoras mis llamada y todo intento de ponerme en contacto contigo, siento que me evitas y contigo hago cosas que con nadie más haría, le platico a Theo lo que ocurrió y solo me dice que te de tiempo, mi madre me ve deprimido y decaído, Blaise de burla de que al fin alguien logro entrar a mi frio corazón y al parecer a ti no te importa un carajo.

Te doy una semana más y ya harto de tus juegos voy hasta tu casa y te espero durante horas, te veo bajar de un taxi luciendo un precioso vestido negro pero no vienes sola hay un hombre que te acompaña.

-Draco- me miras sorprendida, el tipo es alto de cabello negro y ojos color miel- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…- nos mira con curiosidad y eso pega directo en mi orgullo, finjo una sonrisa y estiro mi mano- Draco Malfoy- el hombre sonríe y estrecha mi mano- Jean Philip.

Hermione no podría joderme más, una semana atrás hicimos el amor e incluso le confesé que la quería y ella corría a los brazos de ese tipo, fue demasiado y solo pude sacar mi lado Slytherin.

-Granger ¿podemos hablar?- ella asintió y camino hasta donde estaba- ¿Qué carajos haces?

-No se a que te refieres- reí con frustración y la mire directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué no sabes de lo que hablo?, maldición pues te lo diré… te he llamado, buscado casi hasta acosado y tu sales con él ¿de verdad?

-De nuevo no se a que te refieres- oculta su mano izquierda y eso me da mala espina.

-Hermione- tomo su mano y la obligo a mostrarme y tal como sospechaba algo estaba muy mal, en su dedo anular yacía un fino y costos anillo de oro con un diamante- ¿Qué es esto?

-Un anillo ¿Qué no ves?- la tomo de los hombros y me mira furiosa.

-No juegues conmigo, no lo hagas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- se soltó de mi agarre y camino en dirección de Jean, le tome la mano y detuve su andar.

-Eres la mujer más bella que eh conocido, eres preciosa…- sabía que tenía que jugarme el todo por el todo- Ven conmigo, yo puedo hacerte feliz, te quiero… de verdad ven conmigo- pegue mi rostro a su mejilla y le susurre al oído- No vayas con él.

-No puedo- dijo por lo bajito- No lo puedo hacer, vete por favor- contuve toda mi frustración y solo asentí, la deje parada en el mismo lugar donde la había esperado y me fui…

_**Puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa...**_

Por una semana anduve de bar en bar ahogando mis penas, deje de ir al trabajo y mis amigos más cercanos intentaban sacarme de este maldito agujero donde ella me metió. Supe que seguía en la ciudad pero me prohibí ir a buscarla incluso pensar en ella pero lo último era imposible y más durante la noche, cuando estaba en mi cama me acordaba de sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que susurraba mi nombre… cuando era demasiada la tortura simplemente me servía una copa para olvidarla, para olvidar lo que sentía; era curioso que pro primera vez estuviera sintiendo esto y aun más curioso era que la única mujer que amaba por primera vez en mi vida, estuviera enamorada de otro.

-Draco- Pansy había ido a limpiar mi departamento e intentar que saliera a cenar con ella y el "pobretón" de su esposo, a Weasley lo odiaba y no importara que ahora fuera gran amor de mi mejor amiga simplemente aun lo odiaba- Siento tener que decirte esto, pero- cuando lleno una copa con coñac supe que se trataba de algo malo.

-¿Paso algo con el tarado de tu marido?- si le había hecho algo juro que lo mataba- Dime y te juro que…

-Basta , no es eso- pensé que me daría la copa pero en lugar de eso se la bebió de un solo trago- De hecho Ron me prohibió que te lo dijera pero- se sirvió otro poco de coñac y cuando por segunda vez tomaría le quite la copa- Maldición, déjame darme un poco de valor.

-¿Qué sucede?- esto era ridículo ¿Weasley protegiéndome y Pansy bebiendo?

- Es que Hermione, bueno ella- desvió su mirada al piso y cuando al fin tuvo la fuerza para hablar me miro a los ojos- se va a casar y yo… sé lo que significa en tu vida y no quiero que te enteres por algún otro medio.

No dije nada es más ni siquiera me moví, solo la mire y respire profundamente como si con eso el nudo que se había formado en mi estomago se deshiciera pero al contrario, un sabor amargo corrió por mi boca.

Quiso tocar mi hombro pero solo me moví evitando su tacto- Ginny recibió una carta hace dos días y como era de esperarse Ron me lo conto.

-¿Por qué no te dijo nada?

-Pues quizás sea porque le mande una carta pidiéndole una explicación a la conducta que tuvo contigo, quería que no te ropería el corazón; quizás no me hable después de que la llame una mujer manipuladora que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás.

-No lo puedo creer- reír por primera vez después de meses- Me defendiste.

-Basta, temo de que te haga daño de nuevo- me abrazo y acaricio el pelo- Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano y odio que sufras.

-Lo superare- fue lo último que dije y el tema no fue de nuevo mencionado por nadie.

Dos meses después la noticia se hizo pública y Pansy no dejaba que me llegara ningún periódico o revista en la que estuviera algo sobre Hermione y su boda, pero como es de suponerse es algo inútil y solo acabo resignándome.

_**Hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente, si no estas conmigo... **_

Cuando el invierno llega también es el momento en que inicia mi tranquilidad, en efecto la sigo queriendo pero el dolor ha disminuido y la resignación al fin llego a mí ser.

Es 17 de Diciembre y la noche está iluminada por las típicas luces navideñas que ahora adornan Londres, Pansy está embarazada y yo estoy saliendo con una chica encantadora aunque no eres tú creo que soy feliz o al menos lo intento ser, camino en dirección a mi casa con varias bolsas llenas de regalos para mi madre, Pansy, Theo e incluso Weasley que me cae mejor ahora; por la calle veo a un par de personas cantando villancicos y también estás tú, traes un saco blanco y tienes el cabello recogido en un simple moño.

-Hermione- me miras y caminas hasta donde estoy, ¿Qué te digo? Nada se me ocurre y solo te veo como hipnotizado.

-Hola- tu voz suena débil y tus ojos están llorosos, tienes el rímel corrido y la nariz roja- Perdona por llegar sin avisar es solo que- luces tan cansada que solo puedo tomar tu rostro- No podía- y rompes a llorar, intentas alejarme pero como puedo te abrazo- No podía.

No quiero hablar, solo quiero que dejes de llorar.

-Siento tanto todo lo que te eh hecho y la forma en que actué contigo- te digo que está bien, que entremos a mi departamento y aunque al inicio te niegas al final aceptas- Lo siento- susurras mientras te quito el abrigo, traes un vestido negro lleno de pedrería y escotado en la espalda- Lo siento tanto- me abrazas pero yo no te correspondo.

-Siento haber jugado contigo- te acercas hasta mi oído- No te merecías lo que te hice, fui egoísta.

-Lo fuiste- ahora estoy molesto- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- quizás sienta algo por ti pero sigo siendo el maldito Draco de siempre y cuando hieres a un Malfoy no puedes esperar que te perdone tan fácil, nos gusta la venganza y tú me debes tanto dolor que quiero que lo sientas- Quiero que me escuches muy bien- me miras sorprendida y con algo de miedo- Me trataste como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, sé que soy un bastardo pero no necesitaba que me trataras como uno y ahora vienes con tu cara de sufrimiento, llorando y pidiéndome perdón pues quieres que te diga que te perdono muy bien Hermione "te perdono" .

-Draco déjame hablar por favor- tomas mi brazo y yo te empujo, tropiezas y chocas contra una mesita, algo se rompió.

-Habla- veo como levantas una foto y me doy cuenta de lo que miras, es Lucia, la chica con la que salgo- Si quieres quitarte la culpa por lastimarme pues ahí tienes con que sentirte mejor- se que te lastimo pero no me importa- No me estoy muriendo por ti sino al contrario- saco mi mejor cara llena de sarcasmo- Salgo con alguien y no tiene que ver contigo- se que lo que diré te partirá el corazón pero quiero que sientas todo este rencor que tengo dentro de mi- Fuiste un buen acoston Granger, de los mejores eh de confesar- tu mirada está llena de dolor y enojo- No es que yo quisiera salir contigo era solo que deseaba follar de la manera que lo hago contigo y de hecho creo que quiero hacerlo ahora- te arrincono contra una pared y subo tu vestido.

-Déjame- susurras molesta.

-No me apetece- pongo mi mano en tu muslo e intento meter mi mano en tu ropa interior.

-Que me sueltes maldito cerdo- no sé cómo pero me diste un buen golpe en el estomago y ahora me encuentro en el suelo- Eres un enfermo, una maldita serpiente sin corazón- sales corriendo y yo me quedo aun con dolor pero no sé si es por el golpe o por tus palabras.

Un par de días después me entero que terminaste con el francés y que te estás quedando en Londres, Pansy me regaña por mi comportamiento y me platica como fue que llegaste llorando a su casa.

Me haces sentir como un autentico bastardo y después de sacarle la sopa a Pansy corro hasta tu departamento, por suerte una mujer salía del edificio y me dejo entrar al ver que traía una ramo de rosas.

-Hermione- llevo tocando más de diez minutos y no sales- Perdóname, actué como un idiota- sigo tocando y después de quince minutos sales hecha una furia.

-¿Qué quieres?- no puedo decir perdón y solo extiendo el ramo, lo tomas y me lo arrojas a la cara- Ahora lárgate de mi casa o juro que te matare ahora mismo- azotas la puerta y yo me quedo toda la tarde afuera esperando a que te dignes en salir y cuando al final lo haces te suplico que me escuches.

-Solo tienes 2 minutos- te digo lo que sentí cuando me dejaste, lo que me costó seguir sin ti y lo que aun siento y lo mucho que me importas. Esos dos minutos se vuelven diez y luego media hora, cuando nos damos cuenta ya es noche.

-Me marcho- dije al fin mientras te observaba como tenias puesta tu mirada en la ventana- Creo que este es el fin de un ciclo que teníamos que concluir- tomo mi chamarra y cuando paso a tu lado, tu mano me detiene.

-Quédate- no decimos nada y esa noche solo dormirnos abrazados escuchando la respiración del otro, es tranquilizador y me siento lleno de paz.

Las cosas se dan por si solas y empezamos a salir, nuestros conocidos se acostumbran al igual que la sociedad. Los días se vuelven semanas, la semanas meses y los meses años; en mi departamento tienes ropa y cosas personales igual que yo tengo un espacio reservado en tu casa.

De a poco te dejo entrar a mi mundo, decoras mi departamento, preparas cenas en una cocina que jamás había sido utilizada y eres conocida por mis amigos más cercanos e incluso mi madre te recibe con una apenas notable sonrisa, tú me incluyes en todo lo que haces, tus amigos se vuelven mis amigos, tus padres me aceptan con el pasar del tiempo.

Una mañana después de haber pasado una noche comiendo helado mientras vemos el televisor, estas alimentando a tu quisquilloso gato me doy valor.

-Hermione- traes el cabello hecho un desastre y usas la pijama que más odio- ¿Qué harás?

-Pues creo que saldré a comprar un poco de frutas y verduras porque tu refrigerado esta vacio y me niego a que sigas cenando fuera, no es bueno para tu salud- quitas la tetera del fuego y tomas dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana- Quiero ir a la biblioteca, debo de lavar mi ropa y… demonios tengo que recoger la ropa de la tintorería.

-No me refiero a eso- sirves el té y yo camino hasta donde estas- Me refiero a ¿Qué harás en un futuro?

-No lo sé, tengo tantos planes- volteas a verme -¿Por qué?

-Porque- me hinco y tú me miras entres sorprendida y curiosa- Quiero estar a tu lado, deseo ser parte de tu vida- meto mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita color negra- Cuando te veo puedo contemplar a la mujer con la que quiero estar por el resto de mis días, te veo como la madre de mis hijos- la abro y un anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante rodeado por docenas de más pequeños empieza a brillar con la luz- ¿Quisieras compartir tu vida conmigo y ser mi esposa?

Cubres tu rostro y empiezas a llorar; estoy confundido y te abrazo- Tranquila, está bien- acaricio tu espalda- No tienes que hacerlo.

-Idiota- ahora ríes- Estoy feliz y estas son lagrimas de felicidad.

Me besas y con lentitud pongo ese anillo en tu dedo anular, ambos somos felices y todo mundo lo nota, te compro el vestido de tus sueños y organizo la boda que toda mujer desea.

En la luna de miel y mientras tú estás leyendo uno de esos libros que te obsesionan me pregunto cómo fue que volviste a mí y sin poderme resistir te lo pregunto, tú me miras extrañada.

-Muy simple- te sientas en mi regazo y me besas lentamente- Durante la cena de ensayo y mientras estaba rodeada por todos los invitados me preguntaba si era lo correcto porque Philip era perfecto y todo resultaba tan simple con él, estábamos en un restaurant que me encantaba y vi a unos chicos bebiendo una copas mientras bromeaban y reían, eran tan felices y solamente pude acordarme de cómo nos pasábamos esas noches que salíamos a beber; yo era feliz contigo bueno además de que me llevabas de la completa alegría al absoluto enojo con una sola palabra, eras esa persona con la que podía ser yo sin temor a nada y sin querer cumplir ninguna expectativa. Me di cuenta que estaba rodeada por un grupo de personas que no me conocían en lo más mínimo y ese mundo donde creía que pertenecía era una farsa.

Le dije a Philip que no podría hacerlo feliz porque mi felicidad estaba en Londres en una persona que había lastimado, fui a buscarte y ya sabes lo demás.

Te contemple sin saber cómo manejar todo lo que me habías dicho- ¿Tenias miedo?

-No, estaba muerta de terror- tome tu rostro entre mis mano y te bese.

-Solo ámame- ese era mi sueño y deseo, era lo que había buscado toda mi vida- Solo ámame Hermione.

-No- me rodeaste con tus brazos- No puedes pedir algo que hago desde que me besaste aquella noche en mi departamento, no puedes exigir algo que tuviste desde el primer instante en que me hiciste el amor- besaste mi hombro y empiezas a quitar la camisa- No puedes, porque aun cuando sabía que no debía yo ya lo hacía- te quitas la ropa mientras sacas lo que resta de la mía- entro en ti con lentitud- Pide todo menos lo que ya sabes que siempre tendrás, pídeme lo que quieras.

-quiero una familia, quiero tener hijos contigo- besas mi cuello y te mueves conmigo- Quiero esto cada noche- aumento mis movimientos, quiero hundirme en ti- Quiero peleas, reconciliaciones- gimes fuertemente y hundes tus uñas en mi espalda- Quiero darte mi vida, ser un par de ancianos viendo como sus nietos corren- ambos gemimos y tu empiezas a gritar quedamente- Lo quiero todo pero solo contigo- ambos terminamos.

-Te lo daré, cada día, cada segundo hasta que deje de existir- nos abrazamos y miramos- Soy tuya y tú eres mío.

-Por siempre- digo con tranquilidad.

-Por siempre.

_**Cuando te conocí la vida entro en mi.**_


End file.
